What is a Friend ?
by KyuMin1231
Summary: Kenapa aku selalu sendiri ? Kenapa semuanya menjauhiku? Kenapa mereka tak mau berteman denganku? Apa yang salah? apa yang salah dalam diriku?


Kenapa aku selalu sendiri ?

Kenapa semuanya menjauhiku?

Kenapa mereka tak mau berteman denganku?

Apa yang salah? apa yang salah dalam diriku?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**cast : Naruto Namikaze, Minato namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakshi Hatake**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

10 Oktober 1997

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun tengah duduk termangu sendirian.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan miris, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya..

'Apa yang salah dalam diriku' itulah kata yang sedari tadi menggangu pikiranya..

Ia ingin hidup dengan normal, ia ingin memiliki teman.. tapi pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa..

.

.

10 Oktober 1998

Ia kembali terduduk dibangku yang telah usang, memandangi hamparan rumput hijau didepannya.. sesekali ia juga menghela nafas berat dan panjang, seolah mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada dalam hatinya.

Ia sendirian..

Ia sendirian..

Ia sendirian lagi dan lagi..

.

.

10 Oktober 1999

Langkah kakinya.. menuntun ke tempat yang tak tentu, hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tak tahu akan membawanya kemana..

Hanya berjalan dan berjalan...

Ia ingin berhenti tapi tak tahu ia harus berhenti dimana, tak ada yang mau menerimanya..

Ia selalu sendirian, tak pasti dan tak memiliki tujuan..

10 Oktober ~ sebuah tanggal yang selalu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri..

Saat-saat dimana ia pertama kali muncul didunia ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia menghirup rasanya hidup...

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kesakitan hidup di dunia ini...

.

.

10 Oktober 2000

'aku ingin mati'

Srekkkkk

'kau tak boleh mati, aku menyayangimu, jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi'

'tapi aku...'

'sekarang bukanlah saatnya, hiduplah dengan baik.. kau mengerti?'

'y..ya'

* * *

.

.

.

"hah..hah..hah..hah.. Mimpi buruk" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata bewarna blue shappire baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya, mimpi yang selalu membuatnya bingung dan takut..

Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berwajah manis namun tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Ketampanan dan wajah yang manis tertutup oleh penampilannya yang cupu dan kurang bersosialisasi, bukannya ia tak mau untuk bersosialisasi namun hanya saja tak ada yang mau untuk dekat-dekat dengan seorang Naruto namikaze...

Naruto selalu hidup tanpa pernah merasakan apa itu artinya seorang teman? Apa itu artinya kasih sayang orang tua? Karena kekuasaan sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai seorang Wali Kota di salah satu Kota terbesar di Jepang, membuat semua orang takut pada keluarga namikaze tapi bukan hanya itu saja masalah yang di hadapi oleh naruto, tapi juga tentang sang Ayah yang tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan dirinya, hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar naruto pun tak pernah..

Memang untuk urusan materi semua sudah disediakan oleh Ayahnya, Minato namikaze.

Tapi naruto tak membutuhkan itu sekarang, ia hanya butuh kasih sayang dan rasa perhatian dari Ayahnya bukan harta dunia..

Mungkin saja jika Ibunya masih hidup dan bersama Naruto sekarang mungkin hidupnya tak akan sesepi ini, masih ada sedikit harapan untuk mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan...

* * *

"Baiklah.. pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai, kita bertemu di pelajaran yang akan datang.. selamat siang"

"Selamat Siang.."

Semua murid kelas Xll A bersorak riuh karena pelajaran yang mereka anggap menyebalkan kali ini telah usai, namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap meja guru di hadapannya kini dengan tatapan kosong, tak ada suara dan tak ada teriakan ia hanya diam...

.

.

"oy..oy.. lihat si culun itu" bisik salah satu murid disana

"husshh jangan bilang begitu, dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato-sama jangan sembarangan kalau kau tak ingin kena hukuman"

"cihh.. aku hanya merasa kasihan saja dengan Namikaze Minato-sama yang bisa-bisanya mempunyai anaka seperti itu"

"ckck.. kau benar, jja kita pulang tak ada gunanya kita menggosip tentang anak namikaze itu"

"kau benar"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan dari salah satu teman sekelasnya, ini bukan hal yang pertama kali ia alami, sudah berkali-kali hinaan dan cacian yang ia dapat dari orang lain namun ia hanya diam, seolah dirinya sudah terlalu biasa mendengar perkataan yang merendahkan dirinya, satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap tenang adalah menghela nafas..

Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya yang sudah sepi, ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan mendapati sang Kepala Pelayan yang sudah menjemputnya di seberang...

Naruto hanya berjalan biasa dan memasuki mobil mewahnya, melupakan kejadian tadi yang sempat membuat dirinya merasa tak berguna..

"naruto-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang Kepala Pelayang rumah Namikaze kini yang tengah menjadi sopirnya, menatap naruto dengan pandangan Khawatir..

"aku baik-baik saja Kakashi-san" jawab Naruto seadanya, ia benar-benar malas untuk berbicara sekarang..

"Baiklah"

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki kamarnya saat dirinya menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan mendapati sang Ayah yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan para Pejabat mengenai masalah di kota, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris.

Kenapa untuk orang lain saja sang Ayah bisa meluangkan waktunya dan untuk dirinya tidak? Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil?

Naruto hanya kembali menghela nafas panjang selang beberapa menit ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar...

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasur berukuran King Size di kamarnya, memikirkan tetang kehidupannya selama ini yang membuat dirinya merasa tertekan..

.

.

Sepi..

Gelap..

.

.

Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang, naruto mengambil ponsel di tasnya dan menghidupkan ponsel mewah miliknya dan mendapati sebuah foto dirinya dan Otousan (ayah)-nya 14 tahun yang lalu saat umurnya 2 tahun, disana terlihat sang ayah yang menampilkan pose seorang yang bermartabat dengan naruto di gendongannya yang tengah tersenyum, sungguh rasanya Naruto ingin kembali kemasa-masa itu bersama Ayahnya..

_Cekklek.._

Pintu kamar naruto terbuka, ia melihat siapa yang membukannya dan mendapati Tou-san nya tengah berjalan menuju kasur Naruto.

Seketika itu pula naruto merasa kaget dan senang, tak pernah menyangka bahwa Ayah-nya akan sudi menemuinya...

"Otousan!"

"Hn.. Naruto, ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan, ini mengenai kebaikanmu" ucap sang Ayah

Naruto sudah tahu inti dari pembicaraan ini, dan kembali menghela nafas, jika ayah-nya sangat serius berarti itu menyangkut tentang pendidikan dirinya, dan ia sangat-sangat membenci sikap Ayahnya ini yang selalu saja membahas soal _Materi._

"Tou-san sudah memilih Sensei (Guru) pembimbing perilaku dan pendidikan untuk mu, karena sudah selayaknya keluarga Namikaze bersikap lebih berwibawa dan tegas Naruto dan Tou-san sudah mencarikan Sensei yang tepat, Tou-san sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Sensei baru-mu itu dan Tou-san berharap kau mau merubah penampilanmu itu Naruto.." Jawab Minato tegas

"Tapi.."

"Kau tak mau mengecewakan Tou-san kan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk tak berani melawan perkataan Tou-san nya, padahal ia sudah berharap Tou-san akan membicarakan hal lain yang tak berhubungan dengan pendidikan, Wibawa dan Keluarga Namikaze yang terhormat.

Ia ingin Tou-san nya membicarakan hal-hal lain seperti tentag Liburan, Jalan-jalan bersama atau tentang Study Camp bersama orang tua yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi di sekolahnya..

Tapi sayang keinginan hanya tinggal keinginan, bahkan tentang Study Camp denganTou-san nya harus di wakilkan dengan Kakashi...

.

.

"Aku lelah.."

'terus berharap'

.

**Yosh.. akhirnya bisa juga publish FF di sini^^**

**Karna ini pertama kalinya saya publish FF di FFn, maka maaf jika berantakan.**

**Chap depan akan lebih panjang dari ini^^**

**~ Readers yang baik pasti akan memberi Review~**

**..Arigatou..**


End file.
